In my heart
by Lazulley
Summary: UK X US- P.D.: ahora estaré en tu corazón, contigo, siempre"…


**DISCLAIMER**: los personajes no son míos

**INSPIRADO**: la verdad me inspire por:

**Sonríe, es una boda** by **solitulidely**

**Gloriana **by** Ada-san**

Más no me copié de ninguno de ellos

y en la canción When I look at you de Miley Cyrus

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Y así fue, rápido y sin anestesia… tan repentino que no le dio tiempo ni de replicar o incluso parpadear porque…

_Él se fue_

Incluso ahora todavía se encontraba en ese sitio sintiendo la lluvia y preguntándose

_¿Qué hice?_

No se explicaba cómo había sucedió aquello en medio de tanta felicidad, no entendía nada ni quería hacerlo…solo quería tenerlo de nuevo

_Junto a mí_

Abrazarlo y besarlo pero sabía que eso era imposible porque él había desaparecido de su vida como el aire dejando un adiós…

Ya habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lo vio y todavía siente como si hubiera sido ayer, el dolor no se mitigaba con nada pero nunca dejaba de sonreír…

_Porque se lo prometí_

Sin embargo él no era el único que sentía la usencia del inglés; a la mañana posterior a ese día, en la reunión de los países, todos se encontraron con algo extraño en la sala de la reunión al llegar, Inglaterra no estaba, el poderoso Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte estaba ausente, y en su lugar había un representante inglés…Ese día se dieron por enterados que aquel SER HUMANO iría a cada reunión de los PAÍSES en calidad de representante del Reino Unido y pidiendo disculpas en nombre Arthur prosiguió la junta con un ambiente tenso. Nadie entendía nada y siempre que le preguntaban a Alfred el solo decía un _no sé nada_ con la cabeza gacha.

Al paso del tiempo ya se habían acostumbrado al nuevo integrante más todo había cambiado, las juntas eran más productivas al faltar los repentinos cambios de temas y riñas generadas entre el inglés, el americano y el francés; Alfred comenzó a llegar más puntual, a comer menos hamburguesas y a proponer ideas más realistas alarmando a todos, aparte de eso ya no era tan escandaloso ni entusiasta y ya todos se estaban dando cuenta de que sus sonrisas eran como ensayadas y robotizadas. A su vez, todo esto paraba en los oídos ingleses por medio de su representante quien siempre entregaba una copia de cada reporte al británico.

_Parece que todos están mejor sin mí…_

Y con eso se volvía a recostar cómodamente en la cama en la que se hallaba postrado desde hace ¿3… 4 meses? No estaba seguro, pero cada día empeoraba hasta el punto que sentarse a leer requería de toda su fuerza física…pero, a pesar de eso, nadie más que sus jefes de estado y su representante sabía de esto, _porque así lo quise…_

Aun así, en su interior deseaba y gritaba por su americano, porque quería decirle y pedirle que le acompañara hasta que todo acabara, pero no podía, porque no quería verlo sufrir, porque sabía que solo le haría más daño del que se hacía a si mismo fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando las cosas no pudieron ir peor.

. . . . . .

Un día en particular, mientras salía de la junta que se realizaba en Inglaterra, distraído, el americano se perdió en los pasillos del lugar. Al darse cuenta de ello decidió volver pero escucho unos sollozos que venían de una habitación cercana; los siguió hasta hallar la habitación, se acerco a la puerta y cuando sus nudillos estaban a punto de entrar en contacto con la madera una voz que conocía perfectamente hablo paralizándolo allí…

—Eso es todo…—reporto el representante británico

—…buen trabajo…—respondió bajito y débil el inglés—dime… ¿Cómo esta América? ¿Se encuentra bien?—

—…con todo respeto señor Kirkland pero creo que debería hablar con él, según he oído de otras naciones, el señor Jones no se encuentra muy bien desde _ese día_— dio su opinión el otro

—No, no puedo hacer eso…no ahora…sino, todo habrá sido en vano—respondió

—pero…—

—Lo amo— le interrumpió— pero…si se lo digo ahorita de nada habría servido soportar estar en esta situación—

—Está bien señor, me retiro— anunció el otro dirigiéndose a la salida y yéndose del sitio

En cuanto el inglés termino de hablar el americano corrió a toda velocidad, su corazón latía a todo lo que daba, sentía sus mejillas arder y sus ojos le escocían por las lagrimas mientras se dirigía a su habitación. Al llegar azotó la puerta y se tiro en la cama escondiendo el rostro en la almohada.

— ¿Por qué? — dijo para sí mismo

"_**Tenemos que hablar"**_

— ¿qué pretendías con eso? —

"_**Quiero terminar con esto"**_

—si no querías lastimarme…—

"_**Ya no te amo"**_

—…entonces ¿porque me dijiste todo aquello? —

"_**Pero promete"**_

— ¿Por qué? —

"_**Que serás feliz y seguirás sonriendo"**_

—… ¿por…qué? —dijo vencido por el sueño

"_**Adiós América…"**_

. . . . . .

Se despertó, era de mañana, tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por tanto llorar.

— ¿qué paso? — se pregunto somnoliento

En ese instante las escenas del día anterior vinieron fugaces a su cabeza y no pudo evitar agachar la mirada

—Inglaterra… ¿por qué me alejaste? —se pregunto por enésima vez

Pero, por más que lo hiciera, no comprendía la razón por la que su amada nación lo había apartado de su lado con la mentira más cruel jamás oída.

Mientras buscaba una respuesta en su atormentada cabeza, comenzó a recordar los momentos vividos junto a su caballero británico, buenos o malos, viejos o nuevos, los atesoraba todos…y se sintió perdido de nuevo, aunque, esta vez, no había nadie que le ayudara a salir de esa oscuridad.

— ¿Qué habrá pasado para que crea que apartarme es menos doloroso que dejarme estar a su lado? — se cuestiono haciendo que una idea llegara a su cabeza haciéndolo sonreír desde el fondo, aunque sea un poco, después de tanto tiempo; y con un ligero brillo de determinación en los celestes americanos

Se levanto y tomo el teléfono llamando a un número en su directorio

— ¿sí? ¿Quién habla? —pregunto una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea

— ¿Emily? Is Alfred—saludo animado

—Oh! Que sorpresa!, tiempo ¿no? —contesto animada

—sí, mucho, pero quería pedirte un favorcito—

—dime—

—pues veras…— y así le dijo

—estas de suerte, justamente acabamos de terminar un trabajo que estoy seguro es lo que nos pides—respondió

—qué bien!, entonces déjame arreglar el resto—

—ok! Solo avísame cuando termines—

—Tanks Emily, see you later—

—bye! —y se corto la llamada

Luego, marco a varios números más y en 15 min. Ya estaba todo listo, mando un mensaje a Emily y sonriendo se dirigió a la junta que planeaban hacer ese día.

-En los Estados unidos…

— ¿Ya está todo listo?— pregunto la autoritaria mujer

—tome, aquí está —contesto el asistente entregándole en disco compacto

—Muy bien—reaccionó satisfecha—llévaselo David y dile que lo envíe lo más pronto posible a Londres—ordeno regresándoselo

—De inmediato—y con eso salió trotando a cumplir su orden

—suerte Alfred—dijo al aire como si este la escuchara mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café

-Regresando a UK…

La junta pasó de modo regular y ya todos estaban menos preocupados por el americano que se veía mas ¿alegre? ¿Ruidoso?, no sabían pero si estaban seguros que se parecía más al anterior.

Al concluir la reunión, Alfred tomo sus cosas y mandó un mensaje por su móvil; al ver como el representante británico salía apresuro el paso para darle alcance.

—Wait!—gritó

—m?—paró y volteó viendo al americano alcanzarle—¿se le ofrece algo Mr. Alfred? —respondió como todo un caballero británico

—Sí, ¿le podrías dar esto a Arthur?—dijo entregándole una nota

—Con mucho gusto—respondió tomándola y guardándola en el informe—ahora, si no se le ofrece algo más, me retiro—dijo luego de observar su reloj

Este avanzó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de la nación inglesa. Toco la puerta y espero la respuesta.

—Adelante—dijo una voz débil del otro lado

Este entró y observó al rubio mirar por la ventana

—hoy hace un tiempo magnífico, ¿No lo crees Sebastian?—comento la nación observando el cielo azul como los ojos de América —mira!, hasta hay sol!—dijo de forma entusiasta y melancólica

—tiene toda la razón señor, tome, aquí está el reporte—dijo extendiéndoselo—si me disculpa, me retiro—y se fué

El otro miró la puerta y luego se dispuso a leer el documento. Al abrir la carpeta vio una nota con su nombre

—Esto es…—dijo sorprendido—… ¿América?—se dispuso a leer el papel

"**HEY! ARTHIE! IS THE HERO!..."**

—típico—dijo llevándose una mano a la frente en gesto de negación para luego seguir leyendo— mm? ¿Y este cambio?

"…**bueno, ahora me estoy tomando un descanso porque mi damisela en apuros ya no esta jejeje…**

**Te estarás preguntando ¿porqué la nota? ¿No?**

**Te quería decir que aunque te fuiste sigues aquí, in my heart…No espero que vuelvas conmigo pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré allí porque te amé, te amo y te amaré por siempre…**

**Solo deseo que sepas lo que eres para mi…**

**Solo enciende la radio."**

Al terminar encendió la radio y escucho al locutor…

—_bueno, les traemos una exclusiva. Presentaremos la nueva canción jamás escuchada de Miley Cyrus, "When I look at you"_—

Y con eso una suave melodía se hizo presente inundando toda la habitación…

**Everybody need inspiration,**

**Everybody needs a soul**

**The buetiful melody**

**When the nights alone**

**Cause there is no garuntee**

**That this life is easy...**

**Yea when I water sprouting apart**

**When theres no light to break up**

**The Darkness, thats**

**When I.. I I I Look at you**

**When the waves**

**are flooding the shore and i can't**

**find my way home anymore**

**thats when I... I I look at you...**

**When I look At You I see forgiveness**

**I see the trutth You love me for who i am**

**Like the stars Hold the moon**

**Right there where they belong**

**And I Know I'm Not Alone.**

**Yea when I water sprouting apart**

**When theres no light to break up**

**The Darkness, thats**

**When I.. I I I Look at you**

**When the waves**

**are flooding the shore and i can't**

**find my way home anymore**

**thats when I... I I look at you...**

**You appear just like a dream to me**

**Just like Kaleidoscope colors that**

**Cover Me, All i need every**

**breath that i breath don't you know**

**Your buetiful ...**

**Yea Yea Yea**

**When the waves**

**are flooding the shore and i can't**

**find my way home anymore**

**thats when I... I I... look at you...**

**Yea Yea Oh OH OH**

**And you appear Just like a dream**

**to meee.**

Al terminar la canción las lágrimas comenzaron a botar de las esmeraldas británicas y este comenzó a restregarse los ojos en un vano intento por retenerlas

—Idiota *snif, sinif* lo haces todo más difícil— en eso se detuvo su llanto al escuchar una voz muy familiar que provenía de afuera.

Muy lentamente se acerco a la ventana y vio al rubio americano hablando de forma seria con Japón. Se separo de la ventana y de inmediato sintió una punzada en el pecho seguido de una fuere oleada de fatiga.

—tal …vez…pueda…—dijo con la respiración agitada sentándose al borde de la cama e intentando ponerse de pie

Las rodillas le fallaron haciendo que este cayera al suelo. Sin rendirse aun, y apoyándose de la cama, se levantó y con paso lento salió de la habitación en dirección al jardín trasero.

_Recuerdo cuando todo comenzó…_

"_**Mr. England, que bueno verlo"**_

_Había estado muy débil y algo resfriado desde hace unos meses pero se lo había podido ocultar a todos…_

"_**tenemos algo que informarle"**_

_Había una crisis económica pero la habíamos podido disimular bien, hasta ahora todavía nadie sabe la situación en la que me encuentro sumergido sin un posible retorno…_

Al llegar a las escaleras casi cae por ellas pero sujetándose fuertemente del pasamano logro bajarlas exitosamente para recorrer el resto de los pasillos que daban a su destino.

"_**me temo que The Unite Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland dejara de existir y se disolverá por el bien de todos"**_

_Resulto ser que el estado económico de mi país estaba peor de lo que creía y estábamos endeudados hasta en cuello con Escocia, Gales e Irlanda. Ante la demanda de estos de que canceláramos la deuda mi gobernante llegó a un acuerdo a mis espaldas. Disolver el país y dividir las tierras._

_Al saber esto quede destrozado y pensé que lo mejor sería sacrificar mi felicidad junto a él para que no sufriera por mi causa…_

_Pero, hasta en eso, estaba equivocado…_

Ya estaba a unos pasos de la puerta cuando las piernas le volvieron a fallar y cayó al suelo nuevamente, pero volvió a levantarse viendo con horror que le quedaba menos tiempo del que este esperaba cuando pudo ver la pared a través de su mano.

_Los papeles tardarían meses en firmarse y yo me encontraba demasiado débil como para asistir a las juntas._

_Pero, justamente, la última firma sería puesta en papel y sellada el día de hoy…_

Se apresuro y al llegar a la puerta pudo divisar su floreciente jardín de rosas, del que estaba tan orgulloso, y junto a este al americano que al darse cuenta de la presencia de reino unido corrió hacia este y lo atajo antes de que volviera a caer, puesto que a mitad del jardín no tenía nada de que sostenerse.

Se miraron a los ojos.

_Por eso, antes de irme, quisiera decirle…_

Y se besaron mientras caían lágrimas de esmeraldas y zafiros al mismo tiempo

_Cuanto lo amo…_

Al separarse se sonrieron

—Alfred…—dijo débilmente posando su mano en la mejilla del contrario—perdón…por mentirte—

—Descuida, hay mucho tiempo para disculparse después—dijo inocentemente mientras sonreía de la más pura felicidad

—no Al…esta-vez…no—se comenzaba a entrecortar más su voz

—q-que quieres decir Iggy—decía comenzando a preocuparse

—Yo ya no tengo tiempo…pero…tú tienes….t-toda una…vida p-por delante—dijo acariciando la mejilla de este

— ¿Qué quieres decir Arthur?—comenzaba desesperarse, la preocupación lo estaba carcomiendo

—se…feliz y sonríe…siempre…You promised me…¿remember?-

—no…England…Why you say goodbye?—las lágrimas salían sin control y su pecho era estrujado sin piedad

—Como me…hubiera gustado…haberme quedado… a tu lado—dejo caer su mano al no tener las fuerzas para seguir sosteniéndola arriba

—Arthur…no—le seguía suplicando colocando de nuevo la mano contraria en su mejilla mientras la sostenía con la propia

En eso el americano pudo observar como un verde resplandor verde rodeaba el cuerpo del británico mientras el mismo se iba transparentando hasta el punto de poder ver el brazo con el cual lo tenía aferrado a su cuerpo.

—Alfred…—dijo mientras el brillo aumentaba y se hacía más transparente— I love you forerver—sonrió y tras derramar una lágrima más se desvaneció en el aire

El americano abrió los ojos a más no poder y cayendo de rodillas al suelo miro el cielo.

—ARTHUUUUUUUR!—el desgarrador grito de dolor inundo la casa alarmando a todo en el que ella se encontraba

Todos, tanto la seguridad como los países, se dirigieron hacia el jardín encontrado al poderoso Estados Unidos de América arrodillado en el suelo mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

Más tarde, en una junta de emergencia, a la que obligaron al americano a asistir, el, ahora antiguo, gobernante de Reino Unido, dio la noticia y las causas a todos los países.

Unos quedaron en un shock total, otros solo se echaron a llorar a mares y otros pocos sollozaban mientras le daban el pésame al rubio americano.

Todos regresaron a sus casas esa misma noche, la ceremonia de despedida se haría en una semana.

Luego de unas 6 horas de vuelo aproximadamente, el ojiazul se encontraba de camino al congreso puesto que el presidente le había mandado a llamar. Al llegar se dirigió a la oficina de su superior y al llegar este le entrego silenciosamente la hoja que tenía entre manos.

—La acabamos de recibir por fax—explico con simpleza viendo como América leía la hoja

Este, al terminar, aferro la hoja a su pecho y se permitió seguir derramando lágrimas silenciosas de sus enrojecidos ojos…

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

_Hoy ya es 24 de marzo nuevamente y a pesar de que ya han pasado 23 años todavía te extraño._

_Me levanto temprano, costumbre que he adquirido desde ese 24 de marzo, y me preparo, después de todo, hoy tenemos la junta en Londres pero quiero llegar antes para dejar un ramo de magnolias blancas en el monumento a Arthur hecho en la abadía de Westminster, justo al lado de la tumba de la reina Isabel I, o, como él la solía llamar, Gloriana._

_Ya listo tomo, mis llaves, mi maleta, mi teléfono y salgo en mi mercedes hacia el aeropuerto. Al subirme en el avión acaricio_ con ternura_ el ópalo esmeralda que cuelga de mi pecho…_

**Flash Back…**

Estaban todos saliendo de la reunión con lágrimas en los ojos cuando un pequeño japonés dio alcance al americano que, ensimismado, no había escuchado el llamado del otro

—matte kudasai america-san—dijo tomando aliento al ver al otro detenerse—tome—y le dejo en la palma la joya—esto estaba en el jardín al frente suyo, supongo que era de Arthur-san—

—arigatou kiku—respondió con tristeza utilizando la única palabra en japonés que se había aprendido

**Fin Flash Back…**

_Luego del largo vuelo, llego a la ciudad e inhalo el aire de esta sintiendo nostalgia…después de todo, el sigue conmigo…_

…—La acabamos de recibir por fax—explico con simpleza viendo como América leía la hoja

Este, al terminar, aferro la hoja a su pecho y se permitió seguir derramando lágrimas silenciosas de sus enrojecidos ojos…

Decía: _"por medio de la presente les informamos que como última petición del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte el territorio que abarca la ciudad de Londres ha sido cedido por acuerdo a los Estados Unidos de América._

_P.D.: ahora estaré en tu corazón, contigo, siempre"…_

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

NO ME MATEN, ya tengo suficiente conmigo misma…yo también me odio por escribir algo asi pero no pude evitarlo…necesitaba sacarlo

¿Revews?


End file.
